A Hero's Pain
by SoldLotus
Summary: Chloe was still the only one in town other than Martha and Lionel that knew about Clark's secret, and she can't stand to hear another insult to Clark and lashes out on Lex, Lana, and Lois maybe accidentally letting them in on a secret.


**In which Chloe lashes out on everyone else seeing as she's the only one to know Clark's secret**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Clark has a knack for prying into everyone else's belongings and make you feel like you're the one that needs to apologize." Lex scoffed looking about with a holier-than-thou attitude.

Chloe couldn't help but seethe at the words spoken about her best friend. Had he forgotten how Clark has saved his life over and over again?

"And what's up with his bad ass attitude and leaving when everything goes bad only to appear when everything goes back to normal." Lois snorted taking a sip of whatever alcoholic beverage suited her at the moment.

Stupid Lois, always feeling as if she's better than everyone. Clark is the only reason you, or anyone else, has lived for this long.

Chloe bites her upper lip and clench her fists making them go a pale white color as Lana starts her rant.

"Clark always has these lies that he keeps from us. Can he not trust us? It's like he doesn't even care about us!" Lana said in frustration while ruffling her hair.

Chloe slammed her hands on the table. Enough is enough.

"You're all wrong!"

Everyone turned to stare at her in shock and dissatisfied looks which only pained Chloe more.

"I know you've had a thing for Clark, but defending someone you love can only go on for so long." Her cousin replied looking on with pity.

"Clark is a big boy, he can defend himself when needed." Lex added pouring himself another cup.

"You just need to face reality sooner or later Chloe-" Lana started only to be the center of the blonde's anger now.

"No, _you_ need to face reality! None of us would be here today without him, and you all know that!" She growled out. "Especially you, Lana. Out of everyone here, you've hurt him the most!"

The descendant of Isabella took on a look of offense. "Like I didn't get hurt in the midst of it all? Besides it was his choice, and what happens between us really isn't your problem."

"Chloe.. You might regret where you're going with this.." Lex warned.

Ignoring Lex, Chloe continued with her heated discussion with Lana.

"You were hurt? Trust me, your pain was nothing compared to Clark's!"

"The secrets he never trusted me with hurt unbelievably. How would you know the amount of pain we both went through?" She countered voice raising ever so slightly.

"I should probably go-"

"No, Lois. Stay. I need you to hear this out as well." Chloe gave her cousin no room to argue as her fiery green eyes pierced within her.

"You never made it easy for him to tell you the truth. I specifically remember you saying something like 'the world would be better if the meteor shower never happened,' and calling all those with powers 'freaks,' and talking trash about the other aliens that recently came, and much much more, did you not?"

Lana scrunched up her face not seeing what this had to do with anything at all. "Yes, but-"

"And you dare claim that he doesn't care about any of us? He cares about us all more than himself! He even disregarded his feelings for you, Lana, for your very life! He kills himself internally and blames himself for the death of your parents, for all the meteor infected people, for Lex's eternal baldness, for the deaths of millions. Do you really think that you can just say that he doesn't care for any of us?"

She turned to Lex before he could question anything said so far. "You hurt him the second most, but you've been doing it for much longer than Lana has."

Chloe's voice at this point was buried in venom without a single trace of mercy to be evident.

"He was going to tell you all about his secret, you know? He actually had trust in you for some damned reason! But it all disappeared when he saw the studies you were doing on him and anything else that belonged to his people! You brought that upon yourself, you know?"

"You can't blame him-"

"Shut up, Lana! What part of you thought it would be great to go with Lex while Clark was still in pain, and don't give me that 'it was his decision' shit either!"

Lois would've laughed at the horrified face that Lana gave, if it wasn't for the situation they were in.

"What do you think gives you the right to talk to me, or any of us, like this? You don't understand-"

"It's _you_ guys that don't understand. And you know what gives me the right to talk to you all like this? My friendship with Clark. _Real_ friendship." She scoffed not even bothering the offended and hurt looks that she received.

"Back to you, Mr._ Luthor._ I know I'm not one to talk, but researching one without permission isn't exactly the best way to find something out. Everyone has their own secret hidden, and I've learned to respect that, and I hope you will at least give Clark that much. And how can you expect him to reside upon you when you can't risk your own secrets?"

"I strictly remember Clark count to me complaining how someone had researched his adoption, no?" Lex asked staring straight into her eyes.

"This is true, but I've only reached strike two, and you've struck out the game at least twice." Chloe retorted without a hint of fright.

Lex looked at her and turned to pour a new cup for himself. "Winston Churchill once said that 'Success is not final, failure is not fatal: It is the courage to continue that counts.' I can't help the need to know everything that's going on around me."

"Winston Churchill also said, ' Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak;-'" Lex nodded at this fact that Chloe spoke. "but he also finishes it off saying, 'courage is also what it takes to sit and listen.' Perhaps you chose the wrong kind of courage." Chloe shot back as the billionaire frowned at the very thought while Lana was still fuming yet contemplating what went on.

"And Lois, I know you haven't known Clark as long as the rest of us, but you need to bring it down a notch. The man is practically suicidal if it wasn't for the little joys in life. And don't look down on him, he has so much more to offer to the works than all of us.. Matter of fact, the whole world depends on him. Just support him a little, okay?" Chloe said looking close to tears as she calmed down a bit.

"But what could Smallville possibly offer the world?" Lois asked like it was the most preposterous thing she's ever heard.

"Do _not_ speak badly of Clark." Chloe hissed at her cousin before explaining. "He offers the world life and protection.. It's a much more serious thing than you'd know."

"Earlier you said something about Clark being responsible for the meteor shower, my hair, and something about aliens.." Lex said as if he finally realized everything, but looked for confirmation.

"And also about some secret..?" Lois asked looking for answers and looked as if she wouldn't stop short.

".. Could Clark be some sort of meteor mutant?" Lana said realizing the horrible things she's said about them.

"Or maybe an alien of sorts..." Lex said with a face full of interest.

"Is Chloe here-" Clark threw open the doors only to stop and watch everyone turn to him. ".. What? Was there a secret meeting that I want invited to?"

/\/\/\/\/\

**I'm actually very proud of this!**

**Please favorite, review, and follow!**


End file.
